Writer's Block!
by MusiKiss1
Summary: Ever have that one aquward moment full of silence, lots and lots of aquward silence? Welcome to Kaogme's pridicument! One-shot, I don't own Inuyahsa.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Read the bottom if you don't understand!**

**---Writers Block—**

By: MusiKiss1

"Ugh, why can't I create a simple story!?" Kagome screamed banging her head against her key-board. Rolling in her chair around her office she swung around to another desk, picked up a blue ink pen, and touched the ball tip of it to the blank piece on note-book paper before her.

Tick- Tock- Tick… the clocks hands went around in circles, causing her deadline to come even closer by the second.

Sweating affectively managed to roll down the side of her face, her gaze became unfocused, her cheeks turned a rosy red, and her hands shivered and shook as it tried to hold the pen in a steady position. She was a mess, but hay, this was a do-or-die project. An except-it-or-get-fired kind of thing; but she was not ready for that kind of work commitment.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Ti----BAM!

A loud bang echoed throughout the room, as the innocent, grey, minute-hand clock was efficiently thrown/launched and smashed into pieces against the wall.

"Damn it," hissed the frustrated worker as she slumped back into her cushioned seat on wheels. "I'll never get this right!"

-Silence-

"Shit!" Kagome yelled realizing she just broke a 30 dollar clock. "Well maybe now I can work without that un-holy noise pestering me," She added as though her writers block was the clocks fault.

Sighing, she turned in her expensive computer chair; Kagome rolled back across the wax hard wear floor in her 15 by 20 square foot office and stared at the blank screen of her computer on another desk.

Nothing but silence filled the room as that ever so annoying typing line flashed in her empty word document screen. "Come on Girl! You've done this before; just type damn it, type!" she shouted to herself, as her blue eyes narrowed dangerously at another machine about to become victim to her wrath.

-Silence-

Nothing…

Thinking!

"I've got an idea!" Kagome shouted jumping up and positioning her blue polished finger nails in the typing position. "I can't loose this thought!"

SLAM!

Damn it, idea gone (-_-)

The door busted open and rickashaied off the wall at the person's hurry, only for a very concerned half-demon to step through the door.

"What the hell!?" a young man yelled.

"Um, what?" was Kagome's intelligent response.

"What was that noise? Sounded like you knocked down the damn wall!"

"…"

Understanding…

"That was like… 20 minutes ago!"

"Huh? It was not, it just happened! Others are trying to work too, you know," the man finished, crossing his arms.

Kagome only sighed and slumped further into her chair, causing her skirt to hike up a bit; oblivious to Kagome, but not unnoticed by confused golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, It's just that I have a huge dead line coming up, and with writers block," she sighed, shaking her head. "Plus I'm not the best author in the world so there's no way I'm gonna get this project done."

"So what? You're an Artist, everybody knows that-"

"Not the new boss."

"Tell her," shrugged the silver haired man. "What do you have to write anyway?"

"A story," Kagome said ending it.

"OK, obviously," Inuyasha said really slowly. "Then WHY do you have to create one?"

"Well, you know that new boss?"

"Yura? Of course, Bitch tried to cut my hair yesterday in the copy room," scoffed Inuyasha. "Said it was beautiful and she wanted a sample of it or something," he trailed off in an embarrassed murmur, looking away.

"Really? What do you do to her then? Tell her off, kick her ass?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked with a look of disbelief. "Do you know her? You can't just tell her to go to hell like you could with that poor excuse of a boss we used to have, Ptf, what an old useless man."

"Inuyasha!"

"Anyway, with Yura, there's really nothing I can do except pull away without getting my ass fired."

"SO… What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing bad, just some lame shit Shippo did at school a few days ago…. I kinda put some tacks and a stapler in her seat cushion, open and up, nothing serious, but still painful," he whispered. "And judging that painful scream she let out this morning, uh, I think I worked."

"Inuyasha!"

"What, she won't know I did it!"

"But the-"

"Enough! Let me rejoice in my payback, and then sulk at the consequences later. Now, what were you saying?"

"Ugh?" Kagome expressed confused.

"You forgot?" Inuyasha stated bluntly; it was more a statement than a question.

"No, no, just give me a minute."

-Silence-

A long silence-

Tick-Tock-Tick

"Whaaa-!? I thought I broke that thing!" Kagome said looking down to the source of the noise where bits of remains of the smashed clock lay.

Understanding dawned on Inuyasha's gorgeous features. "So that's what I heard smash."

"Err, yah. Damn things strong too," she murmured sheepishly.

More silence, lots of awkward silence. Feet shuffling, clock ticking, crickets chirping silence… to quiet.

"Hugh, the project-"

"Oh yah!" Kagome stood up and shouted, causing the only other room occupant to jump in surprise. "Anyways, Yura wants me to write or create a story to go along with the picture she secretly assigned me to draw, but the story I have to create… I just, can't do it," she finished off in a sigh, sitting back down.

"So, just get someone else to write it for you," Inuyasha said carelessly walking over to her extra desk, and taking a seat on top.

Kagome, ignoring his ass smashing all her stuff, ran her fingers through her long, black, wavy hair in distress. "It's not that simple."

"Not that simple?"

"Plus, I don't just want to take credit for someone else's work; you know I never like doing that."

"What the hell do you mean? We do it all the time, especially with Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha stated, speaking of their friends. "Usually if one of us can't get something done in time, someone else does it for them."

"Yah, not without a price, still-"

"I'll tell you what," Inuyasha interrupted, effictivly cutting her off once again. Bending over in a slouched position while placing his elbows on his knees, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and continued. "You go with me to that new Raman shop down town, and I'll write your story."

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke uneasily. It's not like she didn't want to go with him, cause god forbid, she would end up doing it anyway, sooner or later so he was practically asking for nothing in return, but with the situation, she couldn't afford to tell anyone about the subject of her project; and for someone else to write it (namely Inuyasha) that was for sure a death wish of embarrassment.

"I heard it's really good," he continued; as if not hearing her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled.

"I was also told they come out with a new flavor that we've gotta try," he said looking thoughtful.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled; brining said hanyou out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he said meekly.

"No."

"No?"

"No, its not gonna work. I'm not doing it."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because I don't want to use your stories, and beside, everybody has a different writing style; and while our previous boss couldn't figure it out, Yura would. She dumb, don't get me wrong, but also smart enough to figure it out."

"Kagome, don't give me that disclaimer shit. We've done this before, there's just something you're not telling me," Inuyasha growled out suspiciously, standing up.

"No there's not," Kagome squeaked, crossing her arms defensively; her entire face cherry red now, color seeping down to her noticeable collarbone in her V neck, purple sweater.

Inuyasha noticed that too… hentai.

"Oh yes there is!" Inuyasha boosted smugly, trying to keep his gaze on her face, while wearing his infamous smirk. "What is it?" he asked, jumping up with a predatory look in his eye.

Immediate recognizeation set in at the familiar playful glare. He was about to get what he wanted.

With one quick leap he was on her, having already fallen out of the chair, they were now on the floor, as he straddled her waist and tickled the shit out of her.

"Tell me!" Inuyasha growled, digging his knuckles into the soft, familiar flesh at her side.

"N-n-n-No!" she laughed between gasps of breath. Oh she wanted to tell him, how much so; anything to keep safe and end this torture.

"Kagome," Inuyasha threatened. That just made her laughs louder and harder. Tears blurred her vision and her muscles became sore.

"I-i-i-In---INUYASHA! Stop! I'm gonna p-pu-piss muh-my pu-pants!"

"What are you writing Kagome, what's the picture?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked.

"Lier!" he accused.

"N-n-no!"

"Yes!"

"Nuh-NO!" they argued.

"Yes!"

She couldn't handle it anymore. One more second and she was going to explode! "A Lemon!" she blurted out. "A lemon, a fucking lemon, you bastard!"

That was it.

He let off his assault and set back on his hunches, breathing hard. Damn, that even made him tired. Looking on at the still giggling, red faced girl, wiping tears from her cheeks, his mind digested what he just heard.

Wait… WHAT!

"A Lemon?!" he roared. "You mean, like with sex and everything?"

Realizing her mistake, Kagome cursed and set up really fast. "NO! I said u-u-uh, um Canyon! I have to write about a Great Canyon!" she stuttered, praying to every Kami he bought it.

He didn't…

Inuyasha busted out in laughter.

Huffing, Kagome crossed her arms and turned her now permanently red cheeks away from the man rolling on the floor. "Yah, yah, laugh it up dog boy. You're doing it for me anyway."

Sitting back up, trying to compose his self, Inuyasha gave her a skeptical glance. "I don't know Kagome. I mean it is **your** project. And besides, I'm not even sure I know how to write a lemon."

Opening and shutting her mouth a couple times, she squeaked. "Bu-but you _have_to! We had a deal!" Kagome shouted, stabbing an accusing finger into addressed male's chest.

Brushing her hand aside, Inuyasha smirked, "One that _you_ declined, my dear." Getting no response from her, he continued, "Looks like your winging this one alone babe."

"Why, you!" Kagome growled, clenching her fists. "Fine then! I'll go to that new Roman shop with you, if you just please help me with this," she finished off almost desperately.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said teasingly. Now looking for dirt under his claws, he attempted to look un-amused. "Besides, who said this has anything to do with that date? What if I just don't know how to write an extremely perverted, porned out story?"

What!? Was he joking? "Inuyasha, you are an author, and editor for one of the world's largest editing companies, and you're in high ranks! You've wrote and/or created some of the most famous and successful books, journals, magazines, and etc." she finished with a huff; crossing her arms. "I think the Mr. Takahashi can handle an innocent, little Lemon."

"One," he said holding up his finger. "I think a lemons anything from 'little, and innocent'. Two, thanks for reminding me of my background, and successes," he said smugly. "And three, lemons are hard to create, I think I'll need something to go from," Inuyasha huskily stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

This was hopeless!

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it my self!" Kagome shouted, not missing the pleading look on Inuyasha's face

"Aw love, don't be like that," said man teased. "Besides, you know you want to, and by all that damn noise you made last time, I'd bet my life you enjoyed your-self." He narrowed his eyes.

"Then how about you write about it, huh? Why make up a new one?" Kagome asked with a glare.

"Cause it's a lot funner that way," Inuyasha said huskily before he pounced on her.

XoX

"Eeeeehh!"

Covering her now damaged ears, Kagome slowly backed away from her hysterical bitch of a boss. "So, how do you like it?" Kagome asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer.

'_What if it isn't done correctly? What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't like me writing style? I should have just let Inuyasha do it in the first place! What if-'_

"Are you kidding?! I LOVE it!" Yura squeaked, jumping up from her leather chair with supposed 'masterpiece' in hand. Walking around her desk she came to stand in from of Kagome. "You, my young lady, are a true author." Missing Kagome's priceless look, she continued to gaze at the papers in her hands. "To tell you the truth, you actually look like the real innocent type, the '_no kiss and tell_' girl. And especially when old man Totosai said you can't write for shit, I thought for sure this story would end up to be a piece of shit, huh, well, I guess you had me fooled."

Kagome sweat dropped, personally she really wasn't comfortable about letting her boss read about her and Inuyasha's relationship and sex life, let alone draw a fucking picture of herself and said boyfriend engaged in sexual activities just to keep a job. But you know what? A girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do, and that includes pay rent. Plus, it's not like Inuyasha had any objections of the reward he got to allow this. To think, we reenacted (so he called it) right in my office so he get a batter _visual_ of things, and I'm still the one who wrote it!

Sighing for the millionth time that day, Kagome flopped down in the big office guest chair while her crazy hentai boss ranted on about her work_. 'Despite all the humiliation, at least I've beaten my writers block…'_ (-_-) Oh the irony --

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pointless, but my obvious cures for writers block… this story's a little about me, couse this stuff happens to me, and I'm an artist, and I struggle to right, so I created this story just to write _something!_ Personally I don't like it, but there could be somebody out there who could.

Kagome didn't want anybody else to write it (like miroku -even though he is a perv) because the assignment was to draw a picture and create a story about **her own sex life**or shed be fired, and Inuyasha's her lover so she asked him because he was in the story, and it was about their experiance. Nobody else could really write it except those two... and thats why it was a do-it-or-get-your-ass-fired thing and she didn't want that work commentment.

Also, when ever you have Writers block, write about it, and it'll turn into something. or Artist block, draw about it...


End file.
